


情念徒生

by fiammanda



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 与主流观点（即但丁的朋友们）相反，维吉尔并不对人类怀有任何特殊恨意。曾经一度，他将人性视为自己的致命缺陷，软弱和失败的根源。如今他已能回过头来，毫无怨言地承认自己当时年轻愚蠢，自以为是，无法理解自身存在的复杂性。然而有时，他们仍会过度挑战他的耐心。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 69





	情念徒生

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koreisai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koreisai/gifts).
  * A translation of [Aphrodisia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124724) by [Koreisai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koreisai/pseuds/Koreisai). 



> 翻得菜好气啊，翻不出他们百分之一的色！希望大家康康原文，我不允许有人没上到这么美味的车。

但丁渐渐苏醒。

初晨空气微凉，又不至于冷到引发不适。深陷于熟悉的味道和归家的感觉，人很容易再度进入梦乡。在长久以来属于他的地方入眠——因为他可以这么做，不过如今这里已经不仅仅意味着遮身片瓦。昨夜回忆滑入梦中，更多的是一些印象：手底柔软的皮肤，嘴上炙热的另一双唇，进入他的兄弟并为之疯狂……多么可爱的入睡方式。

他的身体告诉他自己休息好了（即使他其实不用休息），以及非常想要吃点什么。他没有理睬这个要求，感到暖和，懒洋洋的，又躺了两三个小时，直到午间热意惹人心烦之后才彻底醒来。

这会儿他的身体还告诉他，自己非常有心情进行一些涉及他那庄重的兄长的赤裸运动。他的晨勃在薄薄的被单下尤为明显。然而，叫人丧气的是，维吉尔显然缺席了。

实在非常可惜——这样的日子里，他哥哥却过早起身，前去经营自己的事务所，只给但丁留下唇上幽灵般的感觉。还有那种男性气息，辛辣，泥土一般；戴着手套的手轻抚他的头发，但丁曾经以为自己已经永远失去了这样的温柔。半空的床苦涩地昭示眼下的情形，而他硬得发疼的阴茎对此尤为不快。

如果不能一同恣行人类及恶魔历史上最惊心动魄的性爱，拥有像但丁这样叫人惊叹的情人又有什么意义呢？在他看来，就因为他哥哥是个工作狂，享受阅读胜过自己的陪伴，使他不能用口交唤醒维吉尔，这整件事都很荒唐。他正准备握住下体，然后改变了主意。为什么还要手淫？快中午了，对吧？床头柜上的数字时钟正以刺眼的荧光红宣告现在是上午十一点半，他大可以在午餐时间对他的兄长进行一次特殊的拜访。

于是，做了一些基本清洁之后（这是维吉尔对他的影响，当他注意到但丁每天只刷牙一次——如果记得的话），他在大门处留下一张便条（“吃饭，稍后回来！”），从意识中唤出那驾可靠的坐骑，决心解决自己可观的勃起，骑着卡瓦列雷向城市另一边驶去。

维吉尔自然是个品味高雅的人。他喜欢把自己的风格体现在所有物上，那间小小的办公室正是这一点的另一证明——它坐落于一栋古旧但得到精心打理的建筑之中，一个不显眼的角落里；纯黑实木，古典美感。但丁下车时感到一阵强大的魔力波动。这种魔法能够愚弄普通人类的感官，把此地从无知的眼睛之下隐藏起来。

店铺没有名字，临街玻璃外只能看到一些书和几件无害的古董。门也是深色实木，镶着一面小窗。他没有发现维吉尔的身影。

他打开门，铃声宣告他的到来。他能感到重重防护落在身上，不过并非咄咄逼人。他的兄长慷慨地视他为受欢迎的客人。屋内，整面墙壁都是书架。正中有几张展示台，手工艺品被收藏在玻璃匣中或是架上，有些是魔具，由强大的封印保护着。

但丁走过它们，没有投去一瞥。这家店内仅有唯一一件珍贵之物能够引起他的兴趣。后面是间小小的办公室，用于接待最……特殊的客户。他能感到他兄弟就在那儿，感到他灵魂无可辩驳的牵引。

没有必要知会。但丁如同主人一般砰地开门，悠然踏入，以一种必定会惹恼他那控制狂同胞兄弟的方式投射出自己的存在感——维吉尔不喜欢但丁无视自己的规矩。

他就在那儿——完美的维吉尔，坐在一张奢华的桃花心木书桌之后，桌上是书本和易碎的旧羊皮纸，后者整整齐齐地展平。他身后的家具中放着两个小相框：一张尼禄，另一张则令人惊讶地属于但丁本人。倚墙摆着更多书和古代卷轴。阎魔——维吉尔的爱刀——横卧在独属于它的刀架上。

维吉尔相当放松——是他在家以外的地方允许自己呈现出的最放松的状态。他块垒分明的手臂裸露在外。但丁进来时他甚至没抬起眼睛。

但丁很想坐到客户的位置，靴子搁上桌面，弄脏那些价值连城的材料。但他是来用午餐的（呵），不是来被他兄长阉割的。

这位兄长还是没有开口招呼他。他扫过每一行，从容细致，然后写下几笔。他也许只想让但丁先开口，或者让他等着。他钟爱阅读，但更喜欢和但丁作对。

然而但丁并非应付不来。

他随意褪下外套，挂在架子上，他哥哥那件旁边，缓缓接近对方，毫不掩饰自己的意图。一到维吉尔身后，但丁便小心地开始按摩他的肩膀。这是他特地为兄长去学的：按压和拉伸紧绷的肌肉，拇指在背上画圈，直到全部放松下来。

他哥哥尚无反应，也不开口，不过肌肉结构的曲线确实屈服于他的触碰。维吉尔轻叹一声。

“还是不跟我说话？”但丁低语。他的鼻尖蹭过他哥哥的耳后，几乎没怎么接触地轻吻一下。

维吉尔停下笔，空着的手搭在但丁头上，手指穿行于银发之间。在所有Qliphoth之战带来的结果中，他最感激的莫过于此：他的兄长在这儿，自由无缚，以他年轻时绝不允许的那种方式享受生活。

“我缘何有幸得到本次拜访，我的弟弟？”维吉尔说，短暂地收紧手指又松开。但丁为此战栗，阴茎笔直，在裤子里硬得发疼。

从这个角度，但丁看到了他兄长的阅读内容：从恶魔术语翻译过来的魔符和古代魔法。还有至少三本书，每种以不同的人类语言书写。维吉尔的笔记是对以上资料的个人阐释以及他在准备的恶魔仪式。不过最重要的是，但丁能看到他的紧身长裤，皮革紧紧绷着下身。维吉尔的衣柜无疑是上天恩赐，不幸的是同样也成了但丁与他的目标之间的阻碍。

他咽下口水，决心让他那难测的兄弟兴奋起来。毕竟这机会千载难逢，而他看过足够多的色情片，清楚应当如何引导想要的发展。他继续手上的动作，从维吉尔的肩膀抚至手臂，在能吻到的地方张口亲吻；又用力按压肌肉，使之软化。

“只是想见你。”但丁答道。维吉尔轻哼一声，坦然侧头，让他能接触到更多皮肤。

“你的做法可不含蓄，但丁。”

是啊，相当不含蓄。“我醒的时候很饿，老哥。”

“哦？想要我喂你？“

好吧，一点儿也不难，但丁想。也许维吉尔比他表现出来的更喜欢这个。

“就尝一口，行吗？我不会浪费你的时间。你绷得太紧了。”这听起来不像商量，却像乞求，不过但丁反正完全不在乎了。

“你的饥渴……永远无法满足。”维吉尔说。很遗憾但丁看不到他的表情——那么是时候开始演出了。

他移到书桌和兄长之间，从容欣赏兄长的面容。一如既往地高贵，银发一丝不乱，唯有他能把尘世的椅子坐成神座。他的颈侧有一抹微弱的色泽，但丁留下吻痕的尝试又一次被他们的恶魔体质打破了。他以拇指勾勒维吉尔下唇的轮廓，手掌托着尖尖的下颌。他哥哥目光深邃，瞳眸通幽。

但丁觉得自己会迷失在那双眼睛里。他确实看了整整一分钟。

此时此刻，不亲吻维吉尔是一种罪愆。起初不过若有似无的轻触，呼吸同一处空气。然后，因为但丁失控地舔了上去，他哥哥立刻以牙还牙，这个吻便从纯洁滑向彻头彻尾的邪恶。维吉尔空着的手搭在但丁的脖子上，轻压慢揉，激得他寒毛直竖——他的兄长喜欢假装自己是冰，然而蓝色火焰烧得最烈，正如当下……但丁不介意被焚烧殆尽。

他们吻至缺氧。即便如此，两人还是拖延片刻，直到超过普通人类的承受限度。

但丁放声大笑，然后在他过长的腿间跪了下来。有一点挤，不过他能办到。他抬起头，看到维吉尔怀疑的神色——一边的眉毛优雅地扬起。他裤子上的隆起暴露了那种冷漠仅是伪饰，于是但丁亲吻他的大腿内侧，咧嘴一笑。

“兴奋了吧，哥哥？”但丁说，指望稍微激怒他一点儿。维吉尔极其厌恶失控。

他哥哥只是以拳支颌，手肘搁在扶手上。他漫不经心地舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛对这一切都不感兴趣。仿佛只是在配合但丁的独角戏。

“是你先来找我的，但丁。兴奋的是谁？”

维吉尔伪装的冷淡本不应该显得性感，然而但丁的力比多确实难以满足。它以他兄弟每一个最细微的反应为燃料，并且永远渴望更多。贪婪，不过但丁并不打算克制，既然他现在有哥哥了。

如果他们是要比赛谁先打破对方自制，但丁相当肯定自己稳占上风。他没有回应维吉尔的挑衅，开始轻轻按摩那双大腿。他兄弟的这一部分对他来说并非处女地，却总能够激发他最低级的本能（即使在战斗中，当维吉尔处于最危险的状态，他的腿也能短暂分散但丁的注意力）。他揉搓坚硬的肌肉，一路往上，朝他最感兴趣的地方进发，而维吉尔把腿张得更开了一些。

直接跳到主菜可不行，但丁想。他享受起了这个位置，张嘴亲吻被衣料包裹的勃起，以一种无可救药的热情吸入他兄长的气味。这个姿势能叫人体验到那么多可爱之处：麝香，结实的双腿，他哥哥微不可察地挪动臀部去适应他。然而维吉尔尚未屈服于他的爱抚。他的手仍在原处。

事实上，维吉尔仅仅在椅背上多靠了片刻，接着竟然取回笔记本，重新开始工作，好像但丁不是正要给他这辈子最棒的口交似的。

但丁认为这是对他的严重冒犯。他猛地扯开他哥哥的裤子，然后差点被打在脸上。

“是啊，当然，你干你活儿去吧。”但丁喃喃着把唾液吐进手心，“在我们两个当中，你倒是那个不穿内裤的。”

他听到他哥哥轻笑，翻动那本该死的笔记本。但丁很想抓住那玩意儿扔到一边，不过还是忍住了。他可不会咬那种程度的诱饵。

正当他紧握维吉尔的勃起，怀着复仇的决心开始上下搓动时，门铃宣告了新的客人的到来。

哎呀。

“操——”维吉尔低声咒骂。但丁几乎为他禁欲假面的脱落笑出了声。“你这蠢货，你没锁门？！”

但丁正要回答，就被外面一个男人的声音打断了。

“维吉尔先生，我知道你在。”

“出来——”维吉尔嘶声道，试图抓着他的头发（哎哟！）把他拽出来，并把自己的勃起藏回裤子里。

可是，你看，但丁有个想法。

事实上，但丁有一个伟大的计划。又一次——宇宙用只有但丁能够理解的语言与他交流。这是怎样的概率？就在这儿，这一天，一个不明真相的混蛋在最恰当的时机出现了。至少三个不同的幻想整整齐齐地打包在一起，但丁拒绝错失这样的良机。他拍开维吉尔的手；脚步声近了，他钻进桌子底下，轻巧地拉近椅子，以及椅子上的哥哥。

就连家具似乎也是为这个目的而设计的——他的身形被遮得严严实实。这简直就像中了要命的彩票。

“但丁，你以为你在——”

“维吉尔先生！”

门再次被砰地打开。但丁笑了，迅速把兄长的阴茎前端含进嘴里。就在那个陌生人走进办公室的时候，他感到维吉尔浑身一颤；除此之外，他哥哥不作一声。

真正的比赛正要开始。

\---

与主流观点（即但丁的朋友们）相反，维吉尔并不对人类怀有任何特殊恨意。

曾经一度，他将人性视为自己的致命缺陷，软弱和失败的根源。如今他已能回过头来，毫无怨言地承认自己当时年轻愚蠢，自以为是，无法理解自身存在的复杂性。他可以诚实地说，他不恨人类；他大可以无视他们每日的挣扎和可怜的争执，无论那是为了金钱、权力抑或爱情。管理这间店铺使他有义务与他们交流，不过这是可接受的牺牲，用以换取独立和最重要的——收入。

然而有时，他们仍会过度挑战他的耐心。

“——完全缺乏专业精神，维吉尔先生。”此人说道，在桌前来回踱步。维吉尔甚至不记得他的名字。“完全没有达到我对贵店的期望。”

这些词句对他来说不过是一种背景噪音。正在此时，但丁决定把他从头到底舔一遍；天鹅绒般的舌头长长一划，留下一道灼痕。他那让人难以忍受的弟弟拥有许多天赋，不过维吉尔始终认为他吸屌的方式尤为值得称赞。

“你告诉我成功率是百分之九十，然而——”

注意力。他得把注意力集中到别的东西上。维吉尔看着自己右手的钢笔，观察它复杂的设计，它黑色漆面的光泽——

但丁舔了他的铃口；浅尝辄止的短暂舌戏让他渴望更久的接触。但丁的手也没闲下来过；他一手爱抚囊袋，一手搓揉茎身。连他的呼吸都仿佛来自炼狱，每一缕气息掠过他的皮肤时，都在缓慢而坚定地打破他的自制。这是但丁的赛场：让他失去冷静——让维吉尔放下一切，享受一时欢愉。

一如既往的贪婪，他的兄弟。对他愿意倾注的关注永不餍足。永远想要更多。但丁想要——不，他需要，需要以情热之火吞噬维吉尔，从不在意有何后果。

“维吉尔先生，你在听吗！?”

维吉尔瞥了他一眼，不怎么感兴趣地注意到那套昂贵但不合身的西装。他叫什么来着？沃克？巴内特？他和所有访客一样普通：白人，中年，富有。他看不起他的人类同胞，因为他不知如何得到了区区一件魔具。

他竟然还在西装外套下藏了一把枪。

“我们做了交易，阁下。”他的委托人用糟糕的口音说道。维吉尔漫不经心地转动手中的笔，倚上靠背，因为但丁的细致关照终于取得了一些进展。他的嘴是湿滑的丝绒，那样垫在阴茎之下，叫它经历了深受折磨的一刻。

“你 ‘善意’ 的咒语杀了我的合伙人！”那人毫不优雅地拍上书桌。他应当确实相信自己可以靠毫无意义的叫嚷和自命不凡的态度吓住维吉尔。只要他碰到了哪怕一张羊皮纸，维吉尔都会切下那双手。

可当但丁开始吮吸时，这位委托人的愤慨便轻易被遗忘了——他弟弟坚定、当然也毫不优雅地上下移动头部，以一种几乎造成痛苦的强度。

“啊——哈。”他差点泄出一声呻吟，“没有所谓的‘善意咒语’，先生。我已经详细说明过这种巫术的危险性——”

“你的行为就是欺诈！”维吉尔讨厌被人打断。“我的合伙人极有天赋！对我的公司来说是个巨大的损失！”

他说了下去，每一个论点都更加愚钝和乏味。维吉尔眼下无法作出解释，因为他的注意力已经转移到但丁和他极有天赋的嘴上（要说起来，其实他从未成功忽视过他，鉴于但丁是他生命中不能幸免的变数）。他的孪生兄弟残忍地卷起舌头，是一种对于人类形态而言几乎不可能的方式——维吉尔会知道的。他尤其专注于敏感的静脉，用投身于口活艺术的荒诞执着反复描摹。

随着但丁热情愈发高涨，保持形象也越来越困难。他弟弟直接在桌底低低呻吟，幸好被委托人高声压了过去，然后加快频率，双颊凹陷，震动感随之穿透整个长度。维吉尔捏紧桌子边缘，木头在他手中微微开裂。

“事实上，我已经受够了你的借口！”这自我陶醉的蠢货忙于要求赔偿，脏鞋踏在他的阿富汗地毯上，唾沫四溅，“我要和你的经理谈谈！”

要不是但丁恰好选择此刻为他深喉，维吉尔一定会笑场的。

于是，他能做的只有低下头，不在这个白痴面前暴露自己的欢愉。若非他的自制，他的声音就该暴露了。如果房间里还有别人，他们一定不会错过他的身体所承受的阵阵快乐的细小痉挛。

也许出于但丁的设计，也许只是体位造成的巧合——这已经不重要了，维吉尔为眼前的景象动弹不得，甚至让自己心爱的钢笔落到了地上——他弟弟幸福地闭着眼睛，下流的喉咙裹着他的阴茎，嘴唇丰润，饱经蹂躏，沾满口水和维吉尔的前液；过多的唾液沿着下颌缓缓滑落，一直淌到轮廓鲜明的饱满胸肌上。

“你听到了吗！维——”

但丁已经吞到最深，有意控制的呼吸拂过他的腹股沟。他在维吉尔的腿上掐出了淤痕，不过比起另一则细节来说，这根本无足轻重：但丁全程都在抚慰自己。维吉尔不可能误解他专注于何事——他弟弟弓着背，左手位于视线以外，但维吉尔完全能想象出他在做什么；他弟弟的手指上下移动，绝望地追逐难以满意的高潮。

千万别说维吉尔没有好好待他的兄弟。

“你会收到我的律师函。一千美元赔偿——不！五千——”

如何在但丁发起的比赛里胜过他？如何让他明白——用一个无可争议的结果——他永远不会通过这种努力击败维吉尔？展现自制当然是不可能的，那只能令他不可避免地被卷入这场情事。对委托人宣泄怒火也只能证明，他不过是但丁魅力的又一个牺牲品，无法拒绝他的求欢。维吉尔自然得问自己，哪种发展是但丁料想不到？他最渴望，却不认为可能发生的？所有变量都在眼前：他的事务所——他自封的领地，他的客户，他投入时间与精力的研究。等式已经列出，得出答案并没有多困难。

“先生。”维吉尔道，恶魔的威慑力终于让那人闭上了嘴。他受够没完没了的长篇大论。“失礼了。”

他的语气已经叫但丁明白有什么事要发生了，不过维吉尔显然不能给留下他反应的时间。他立即站起来，他弟弟被呛到的声音在突然的沉默中格外清晰。他的委托人，脸上挂着令人无比满意的震惊之情，就那么看着维吉尔拽着衬衣把他无礼的兄弟拉起来。两位的勃起都有令人绝对无法忽视的存在感，就仿佛之前发生了什么还不够明显似的。

“要命。”但丁说。他乖巧地向委托人致意，而那人已经完全答不上话了。“你真的要现在把我赶出去吗，维吉尔？我就差这么一点点了。”

这实在是但丁能做出的最可笑的假设。和这个微不足道的人类的神色一样滑稽。

“……康纳先生？我有一些紧急事务需要处理。”

在这种情形下，越实际的解法越好。无论如何，维吉尔不是那种会闲聊的人。他需要……给他弟弟 **灌输** 一些道理。

“你可以等我，或者我就不送了。”维吉尔说着把但丁掼到桌上——那种流畅只有通过频繁使用和大量训练才能习得。

“哇哦——”

但丁没看到他的动作，纯靠本能在桌面上撑住了自己。他甚至是凭借本能得以知悉，这正是他渴望的——他需要的，因而能够立即抓紧了该抓的地方。他感到维吉尔毫不优雅地扯下他的内外下装。他哥哥的动作简直体现了野蛮的效率：他攥住但丁后颈没打理过的银毛，找对位置、调整重心。

他那愚蠢的兄弟只是笑起来，上气不接下气，在他们尊敬的客人面前不知廉耻地张大双腿。他刻意朝维吉尔露出有些腼腆的笑容，勾引一般咬着嘴唇。

“天哪。”但丁完全无视了那个人类。也许他是把那家伙当下酒菜了。谁知道呢。“没想到你敢这么干。”

维吉尔没理他。回答这句等于落到但丁的水平，而他已经学会不这么做了。他开始回忆阎魔的丁子油放在哪个抽屉里。就在他找的时候，但丁似乎决定帮助他的委托人从震惊中恢复过来。

“这位先生，你对我哥太苛刻啦。”

维吉尔给自己涂上润滑，闻言恼火地叹了口气。他弟弟确然是个蠢货。弄好之后，他稍微给但丁扩张了下；要说有什么原因的话，那就是当他一边指奸一边直视委托人眼睛时，对方的表情实在很不错。但丁的废话因此变得断断续续，可他就是不肯住嘴。

“我——我这位兄弟——啊……”他狠狠抓住那些古老而贵重的羊皮纸，并且捏碎了几张。维吉尔会让他为每一张付出代价。“我哥是个好人，明白不？没有统治世界的计划。没有阳具崇拜的建筑。只有我们和你，当然——”

维吉尔没打招呼就进去了。他们准备有限，比起快感该是疼痛更多，不过他知道但丁喜欢。他享受烧灼，钟爱被填满的充实感，和维吉尔一样。疼痛只是他们关系的另一个方面——也许已经融入他们的DNA。

这一下用力到推开了书桌。维吉尔放任自己沉浸于眼前的景象：刀削般的肩胛骨，标准的腰部结构，丰实的臀部。还有伴奏：但丁低沉的叹息，肉体相撞发出的淫靡声响。他弟弟体内的热度完美地缠着他的阴茎。

他毫不费力地找到节奏，忘掉那个在他无瑕作品上喷洒口水还百般侮辱他的垃圾。但丁在他操进来时放声浪叫，把更多书册打到地上。维吉尔极不认同地叹了口气。

“你把我这儿弄得一团糟。”他突然停下来。

“啊，继续嘛。”但丁低喘。他挫败地往后靠，渴望更多身体接触，又去蹭那些纸页，绝望地想要得到释放。

在他能够开始自慰之前，维吉尔把他的手臂扭到了身后。

“维吉尔，操你——”

要把拥有但丁这样的体型和力量的半魔制住可不是件容易的活儿。然而，这正是维吉尔的专长；他完全明白怎么把这事办得让他兄弟享受。他的另一只手攥紧但丁的头发，用力之大逼得他弓起背部，形成一道优美的拱形。他弟弟的呻吟证明效果立竿见影。自此，只剩流畅的动作。

维吉尔心不在焉地意识到他的委托人已经悄悄离开有一会儿了。好吧，没关系。他放任自己毫不留情地捅进他兄弟体内，引出呻吟的双重奏。但丁实在毫不知羞，每一次都主动迎向他，索取更多——更快，更用力，更多摩擦。维吉尔竭力维持呼吸，但绝不放缓速度；他们交合的声音足以让魔界降临人间——不需要什么传送门。

还好维吉尔之前设下了混淆魔法。

“啊，对！别停！维吉——！”但丁几乎是在尖叫着，收缩肌肉配合他的律动。他亲爱的弟弟，在极乐之中如此放浪形骸，如此心甘情愿——太美了。维吉尔不是第一次想把他吞吃入腹。

“操。”维吉尔喘息着抽送。他恨他。他爱他。“你真该死。”

这还不够。永远不够，对他来说。

维吉尔撤出来，松开但丁。他弟弟落回桌面，发出一声近乎抽泣的哀鸣，维吉尔几乎想要安慰他了。但不，他需要的不是安慰。他带着一些荒谬的借口跑来这儿，准备在桌子下面把他吸到高潮，毫不介意陌生人在场，不是为了得到什么安慰。

“转过来。”他说。但丁立即照做，不需要更多命令就用腿夹住他。他躺在维吉尔这天的研究成果上，气息急促，胸膛起伏。桌沿一定膈到了他的背，所以维吉尔握着他的腰，帮他抬到恰当的高度。

他们的肉体重新汇合，天衣无缝，但维吉尔只看得到但丁和他失神的表情。他眼神茫然，发丝凌乱，嘴唇湿润。堪称完美。维吉尔想吻他，于是他这样做了，一边再次开始动作。他屈起但丁的腿压低到胸前，狠狠操他。但丁的呻吟回荡在房间里，一半淹没在维吉尔唇间。

“操。我快、快射了。我马上就。”但丁掐着他的肩膀，毫不掩饰地大声道。他真完美。但最重要的是，他是他的。即使在所有这一切之后。无条件的。属于他。

恶魔在嘶吼。维吉尔脑中的声音不容置喙。他的心跳盖过了他的感官，每一次都在坚定地把他推过边缘。直觉让他他急急寻找他弟弟被忽略的阴茎。只用一下，但丁就释放了，精液落在他的衬衣上，聚作一滩。他高潮时发出的声音过于色情，有如动物，在烈焰般的恶魔的影响下又低又沉。他的双手无意识地魔化，爪子深深陷进维吉尔的后背。疼痛蛮横地席卷了他，熔岩一般把他点燃。但丁绞紧他，他也只动了两次，三次，就高潮了。

他有心复仇，射满了但丁，虽然以他对弟弟的了解，他只会感到高兴。他体内属于野兽的部分也在享受这一切：他们的气味（不再彼此区分），他们的身体（不再彼此相隔）；他们的存在再次融为一体，在热情与热血之中。

尽管如此，他的兄弟仍然是个蠢货。维吉尔退出来，留下一道乳白色的痕迹。只有但丁才能把他折腾到力竭，又不至于过头。他疲惫地叹了口气俯下身；他那傻弟弟面色通红，心满意足，笑得好像刚刚中了彩票，可以全部挥霍在披萨上。维吉尔慢慢吻他，这吻悠长柔软；他爱抚但丁的身侧和胸口，因为为什么不纵容他一次呢？

但丁懒洋洋地伸展了一下，把最后一本幸存的书撞到地上。这让维吉尔想起了他们的位置，温暖的余韵立刻化为冰冷的怒火。他停下亲吻，怒视但丁。他弟弟注意到他情绪骤变，立刻抱住他，在他脸上、颈侧和掌心落下轻吻。不过他接着露出一个“能把我怎样”的微笑。

“这一局你赢了，老哥。”他说。换成任何其它时候维吉尔都会优雅地接受胜利，但今天不行。

“起来，笨蛋弟弟。”他起身穿好长裤，走向充当盥洗室的房间。镜子诚实到无情地映出他的乱发。他的马甲完全被爪子弄坏了。更糟的是，他看起来仍然很急。怪不得但丁刚才想要安抚他。

他叹了口气，把自己收拾体面，抓起一条干净的毛巾走出去。迎接他的第一样东西是他弟弟的光屁股。

难以置信。

“但丁。”

但丁冲他笑，开心地犯傻。很难在这样的时刻恨他。维吉尔把毛巾扔过去。

他不关心人类和他们对他的看法，但他关心他的书。现在想来，在桌上操但丁也不算什么好主意，只能说是传达了他的想法。但丁努力清理自己的时候，维吉尔决定至少把书放回原处。有些羊皮纸被弄脏了，有些被撕得粉碎，需要抄录誊写。书没这么容易坏，他可以慢慢放好。幸好它们都没有沾上但丁的体液。

“嘿，宝贝儿。”

但丁终于恢复人样，或者说尽量恢复了。他的衬衣上有大块湿斑，而且他身上散发着的无疑是那种味道，充满荷尔蒙和性。他似乎准备好了进行第二回合，坏笑已然就位。

“我以为你会更在意烦人先生的话。”但丁说着走到维吉尔面前，拿走他手里的书放回桌上。他亲吻他哥哥的面颊，因为他正是这样无可救药的浪漫主义者，还抓过他的手，与他十指交缠。维吉尔试图抗拒这样小小的感情表达（但失败了）。

“我不在乎侮辱我工作的蠢货。”维吉尔说。想起那个人就很破坏情绪了。

“想听点有趣的吗？”但丁问。他贴得更近，以一种毫不费力的性感舔舐维吉尔的耳垂。“我看到他——”他低语，发出一声充满危险恶意的轻笑。这声音把维吉尔的恶魔从短暂的小睡中唤醒。他们对视，目光引雷动火。“——硬着走了。人间最硬，而且不是因为我。”

维吉尔没有接话，略带好奇地歪头，等他说完。

“他特别想取代我的位置。想得要命。我觉得他已经射了，就光靠看你在那张桌子上操我。”但丁眼睛闪过红色。尽管如此，他手势仍然温柔，拇指在维吉尔的手腕上画着圈。在他们的血缘牵引下，永无止息地运转。“我该吃醋吗？”

他弟弟嘴唇的曲线暗含着对那手无寸铁的人类的威胁。但丁能够为了维吉尔违背他对人性的誓言吗？这个想法叫他兴致高涨。但丁，他是那么在乎。而维吉尔，是那么不在乎。

不过这条思路毫无意义。就像维吉尔会考虑和其他人性交似的。他只和但丁以外的人发生过一次关系，得到的唯一有价值的结果就是他的宝贝尼禄。让但丁因为毫无价值的渣滓脏了手只是在浪费时间和精力，而这两者完全可以用来做些……其它事情。

“别犯傻了，但丁。”他说着走近一步，直到两人身体相贴，“我不需要更多蠢货，你一个就太多了。”

于是不必再有疑虑。维吉尔回吻他，捏了捏他的手。他弟弟就是为这样的时刻而生的；于他而言，维吉尔主动表达的爱意胜过任何财富和魔具。如果不是尼禄或是他对人间的感情，在魔界共度永恒远远足矣。

热烈接吻几分钟后，他们不情不愿地分开了。但丁扁了扁嘴，然后耸耸肩，姑且算是满足了。如此占有欲，他的但丁。维吉尔对他微笑，漏出利齿和来自本源的激情。

“说起来，现在该回家了吧。”空气中弥漫着臭氧的味道，那是他们共同的欲望。但丁急切地盯着他，要原谅他太容易了。“我们才刚热身。”他笑着亲吻维吉尔的手背。

他弟弟的饥渴是奥罗波若蛇：源源不断，不可阻挡。

“做好准备，老哥。”他说，“轮到我了。”

END


End file.
